Snow Storm
by sasunaru1123
Summary: It's late winter in Unova and this mega snowstorm makes that perfectly clear. However our favorite couple aren't together for this bone-chilling day. They make plans to visit each other but those get squashed...What'll they do? Contains ferriswheelshipping


**Snow Storm ~a ferriswheelshipping fic**

**Yo~~ Sasunaru1123 is back again with a pokemon fanfic you know because I fell in love with N Harmonia and I think that he and Touko make the cutest couple in the world so I decided to write this in honour of them. Oh yeah before I forget Quiet and Sick are on hiatus until further notice just because I have a bit of idea lacks for them and don't-even-ask1 if you're out there reading this for some strange reason then PM me immediately. Now that that's outta the way E.N.J.O.Y ~~**

I sat there staring out of the window in the champion's chamber while Glaceon sat in my lap. Her fur rustled and I very well knew what that meant. A snowstorm and by the way that her fur was prickling it was going to be a huge one. I sighed into my hand as the cold winds blew through the open windows prompting me to close the clear object. My scarf blew furiously as Glaceon jumped off of my lap and onto the floor, shaking herself wildly in the cute way eevees do. I practically wrestled the window to get it to close and then I headed for the door. If it was gonna be a snow day I'd much rather be at home in Nuvema curled up with N at my side while sipping some hot chocolate and listening to Cheren and Bianca's stories and most definitely not at the league listening to Caitlyn and Grimsley argue about the fact that psychic-types are better that dark-types and vice versa. I quickly put Glaceon back into her poke ball and went into the resting rooms to put on my coat and boots. Winters were infamous in Unova for the way that they always created a double scene, one of utter beauty the other of utter, frigid cold and they wonder why Kyurem chose Unova to come live. I put on my fluffy coat made of Flaaffy wool and pulled on my boots and headed towards the gates of Victory Road.

"Where do you think you're going in this weather, Touko-san?" a familiar voice chirped. I turned around to find Reuniclus and Caitlyn standing in front of the door that I had just left behind smiling like the sly Cheshire cats that they were. She sported a beautiful woolly dress with pale pink mittens and a matching Espurr cap and had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, which was relatively rare. I subconsciously rolled my eyes 'Of course, there's a psychic here'. I put on a small smile "I'm going home" was my simple reply. Caitlyn folded her arms in minor annoyance and puffed causing a white smoke to form around her mouth. "If Shauntal or Marshal found you they'd practically drag you back into the resting room and tape you to the chair. You know that right?" she asked indifferently shooting me a disagreeable look from underneath her blonde bangs. I sighed and slowly and quite reluctantly walked towards Caitlyn. "I'm gonna miss a completely free day with N" I whined under my breath. Caitlyn smirked slightly and whispered "I thought so."

**_N's P.O.V._**

I looked up from the corrosive acids that were bubbling quite menacingly to hear the weather reports. Nothing really important except for the fact that Unova was going to experience a ginormous snowstorm that would probably put a lot and people and pokemon in a rough spot. I sighed and made a mental note to bring all the pokemon into the house that we built for them and ask Touko if Kyurem had anything to do with the sudden storm. Touko… oh man! I totally forgot, Touko is at the League and she can't come back, not in this weather at all. I was so deep in thought that I forgot the chemicals that were in my hands and let's just say that professor Juniper was stuck washing my hands with alkalis. After that I went home and immediately went to my room and belly flopped into the bed too deep in thought to even hear the footsteps of one certain annoying trainer.

"N, where's Touko and did you hear about the storm?!" Touya shouted as he rushed up the stairs and flung the doors open. I groaned and turned my head towards the brunette actually glaring at the boy who was looking back at me. My day wasn't the best seeing as I scalded my hands with sulphuric acid, almost lost Leafeon and not to mention the fact that Cedric dropped in and tried to arrest me because he thought that I was 'kidnapping his daughter' and now the fact that there was gonna be a monster snowstorm that even Abomasnow wouldn't be caught dead in just topped it off. It couldn't get any worse right? Oh yeah Touko is at the Pokemon League and I'm here with Touya who doesn't know about my turmoil…just super. "Yea I heard about the storm, but Touko's at the Pokemon League. She can't come back in this weather at all, it's quite improbable." I sighed running a hand through my light green hair. Touya looked down slowly as if the wind had been blown out of his sails. I really couldn't blame him; Touko being here would have made this snowstorm so much more bearable. Touya looked up and broke into a huge mischievous grin, "Hey, if Touko can't come to us, why don't we go to her?" he said almost creepily. I weighed the options in my mind, considering all the variables as well as the consequences. The worst that could happen is that the snow starts falling halfway to Victory Road and we'd have to land in Lacunosa Town. I sighed for the millionth time today and smiled a small smile, "Touko's going to be quite surprised." Touya chuckled at me and I swore on Mew I could see an evil twinkle in his eyes. Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

**_3 hours before snowstorm_**

**Touko's P.O.V**

I sat there in the relaxation room with Shauntal braiding my hair and my Glaceon situated in her favorite spot on my laps wondering when would that storm start. The sky at this time was a gloomy gray with menacing clouds ready to pour out their contents at any time. Glaceon's fur was prickling but it was a bit tamer than before which means that the storm was still a ways away. I thought about it for a while, maybe I'd be able to make it to Nuvema if I travelled on Zekrom I'd reach in time…

"Don't even think about it Touko." Caitlyn walked in on me while having my little brainstorm and read my mind. Damn psychics. "Caitlyn, I believe that the storm is still at least three hours away. Beside Glaceon calmed down, if she stirs up again I'll land in the nearest town, sound good?" I reasoned. She rolled her eyes and stretched out her hand to give me a watch. I raised my eyebrow quizzically and she answered "It's a Holo Caster from Kalos. If the storm catches you I'll be able to send a hologram saying 'I told you so'. " She smiled and walked away. Shauntal who was sitting quietly (for once) and listening broke out into a fit of giggles. "If Caitlyn sends you that hologram I'm gonna be in it laughing in the background" I chuckled as well. I have two things to look forward on this trip. I ran outside faster than Arcanine using extremespeed and released Zekrom, "Let's go back to Nuvema, Zekky!" "Bazazzazsh" it cried.

**_30 mins later back in Nuvema_**

**N's P.O.V.**

I called out Reshiram and petted her softly while waiting for Touya to come back with his Mandibuzz. "Alright N let's head for Victory Road." He shouted from halfway across Nuvema. I put all the pokemon in the care of the professor so I really wasn't worried about them, plus Bianca and Cheren were still going around Unova. I believe they had headed for Nimbasa City to attend on of Elisa's fashion shows. I hope that they're alright at least. I mounted Reshiram and Touya followed suit. He gave the signal and we were off.

**_1 hr and 30 mins later High above Unova (Castelia City)_**

**N's P.O.V.**

Touya and I were flying by at a good pace when we saw it. Of course I didn't expect less, it started snowing. Touya gave me a look of concern and then he looked at his Mandibuzz. Reshiram is part fire so that helps to up its resistance to the cold but Mandibuzz was a bird through and through. I couldn't talk to him at this distance in the air of course so I went suicide and put on my live caster. He looked at me with amusement and answered his live caster. "Hello, oh N I wasn't expecting to hear from you" he joked. I chucked softly at his ability to stay light hearted in a situation like this. "We'll continue for a little more. I think that we're over Castelia anyways. We'll land in Nimbasa." He nodded and we kept flying at full speed.

**_At the same time above Black City_**

**Touko's P.O.V.**

I could see the snow and the air had become really frigid now. Zekrom had slowed down a bit due to the fact that snow really wasn't his element. "We'll land in Nimbasa 'kay Zekrom. I can't put you through much more of this so we'll stop halfway." I sighed thinking about the fact that I was still going to be without N on the snow day. Zekrom was also considerably tired. I couldn't find it in me to put my needs before his, I patted his soft obsidian fur and surveyed what I could through the misty clouds that were already pouring snow. Guiding Zekrom I landed safely in Nimbasa City and headed to the nearest pokemon centre.

**_Snowstorm start_**

The blizzard had started a little over five minutes ago and I was inside of the pokemon centre with Glaceon nestled comfortably on my stomach. My thoughts were far away and I could hear the wind howling like a Houndoom. My eyes slowly drifted close as Glaceon herself was snoozing on my belly. My dreams took over as I relaxed completely.

"_Touko wait up!" N cried struggling to climb the steep slopes of the hills. I laughed loudly as I sat down at the very top of the hill watching N climb slowly up the sides. He slipped and slid and fell but finally made his way up to where I was sitting triumphantly eating a grilled cheese sandwich that tasted great with victory by the way. "You know in all fairness I was raised to be an uptight, proper king I was never taught to climb a hill or a tree, so don't get a swelled head." I giggled as I extended a hand to help him up. He sat down with a cute pout adorned on his face as he glared at me. "Aww still a sore loser are we?" I teased remembering the good ol' days when we were rivals. His glare steadily faltered as he broke into a huge smile and started laughing loudly. I joined in the laughter as he put his hand around my neck. _

_We were silent for a while as we watching the sunset above Lacunosa town. "Hey N, why'd you call me up here?" I asked quietly. "Hmm?" he turned towards me and his green eyes shined brightly in the sunset. I swear I melted in those eyes. He smiled again and leaned into my ear "Because I love you." Before I could react he slowly kissed my lips. A huge blush found its way onto my face as he pulled away and smirked. "You're so cliché." _

**_N's P.O.V_**

Touya and rushed into the Poke centre, sprinting at top speed as the weather had steadily become much worse. I placed Reshiram back into her poke ball while Touya walked up to nurse Joy and asked if she could check up on his Mandibuzz. We also asked for rooms to spend the duration of the storm as well as take a well-deserved break from flying halfway across Unova. I observed my surroundings and noticed that there were a lot of people in the centre. Probably were all snowed out, but then I heard a blonde girl giggle loudly at a bluenette who seemed to be her friend. "Have you heard? Unova's pokemon master Touko, is at the centre right now." Her friend quickly turned to her and exclaimed "No freaking way. You mean I could meet with one of the best pokemon masters today?!" Her blonde friend laughed and they moved away.

Learning this I immediately cheered up. She was in the building. Somewhere. And if that wasn't some sign by Arceus to start looking for her then I don't know what is. I bolted and frantically started looking through the halls of the hospital.

**_Back with Touya_**

"Alright N, Nurse Joy said that… N?" Touya sighed as he turned around to find that his companion had disappeared. "Just freaking great"

**Okay I'm well over two thousand words and I honestly think that that is too long for something that I already thought was going to be roughly 1,300 words at most. *sigh* I have to finish Happy Birthday Mustang and post it up later today or else I'll be in a lot of trouble. Happy late birthday KissMe, I'll have your fic up today I promise ^ ^**

**Review or else I'll get Kyurem to use Glaciate on you mwahahahahaha**

**-Sasunaru1123**


End file.
